Nanami Shiranui
Nanami Shiranui (不知火 七海 Shiranui Nanami) is the youngest and one of the three protagonists in the game. She is a very talented ninja and one of the members of the Norn ship. She is also one of the three selectable heroines in the prologue story only. Appearance Nanami has short wavy light purple hair and purple eyes. Her uniform consist of a white sailor top fully sleeved along with grey end collars but unlike Koharu and Mikoto, she has a black tie in the middle instead of a red ribbon. This black tie was Heishi's but he gave it to her since he bought a checkered one. Nanami thinks that the red ribbon didn't suit her so she accepted Heishi's tie. This is paired with a black godet skirt with a white outline near the edges. She also wears black stockings and below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her civilians attire consists of a light blue shawl with a dark blue and white lined/circle pattern. Underneath her shawl, she wears a white shirt as well as dark brown shorts with black leggings and dark purple shoes. As for her headwear, she wears a white beret. Personality Nanami has a reserved, polite & Naive personality but is actually a talented kunoichi (female ninja) and has excellent physical ability and is. She has a dark past and seems to hate her own ability, which is to erase other people's memories. Thus, she tries to not get too close with other people, so that she won't get hurt when she has to makes them forget something, or even about her. Her ability makes her relationship dynamics with the three men interesting but complicated. History Her family descends from a long line of ninja, dating back to very old times. Although they were descendants of famous ninjas, her family farms for a living. But due to her ability, her family slowly rose back to fame. From the time she was a young child, she had been erasing others' memories as ordered by her father (including Senri's memories of his older brother, Akito). Although after getting to know them, she started doubting her father's orders. However, she still followed orders and erased Senri's memories while he was talking about how great his brother was. Abilities *'Erasing memories' Nanami has the power to erase people's memories. When she was younger, she had been ordered to erase other people's memories in the name of erasing pain, sadness and suffering. However, Nanami resents her ability and is afraid of it. *'Exceptional physical ability' As a ninja, Nanami has excellent physical abilities and agility. *'Excellent way with tools' Aside from her powers and physical ability, Nanami is also very talented with ninja weapons, namely: kunais. As shown in Heishi's route, she immediately used her kunai to defend herself from him when he was going to hug her. *'Erasing her presence' Nanami is also very good at erasing her presence which is the reason why she is not often noticed. This ability makes her the perfect ninja to hire for tailing someone or collecting information. Trivia * Nanami's personality is similar to that of Blanc from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. * She eats a lot. * Her zodiac is revealed to be Aries in the anime's official website, and her birthdate is April 2. * She has a tendency to put her weird herbs into the food she makes. Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Ability User